


After the Shed

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt Tyler, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Michael, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: It took longer than Michael would have liked to get from set to Tyler's trailer. But he'd had to deal with makeup first and then with Trevor and Carina and why were there suddenly so many people on set today? It felt like to took forever for him to get from the shed set to Tyler's trailer on the back lot. But he knew he needed to hurry, he'd seen it in his co-star's eyes and as good of an actor as Tyler was, he hadn't been faking those emotions. That shit was real.





	After the Shed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> So I was suddenly hit with the need to write Vlamburn hurt/comfort after the shed scene from episode 6. After the interview from a few days ago where Vlamis talked about how hard Tyler was hit while filming it I just needed to write something so I did.
> 
> Just gonna say spoilers for Roswell, New Mexico 1x06, just in case.

It took longer than Michael would have liked to get from set to Tyler's trailer. But he'd had to deal with makeup first and then with Trevor and Carina and why were there suddenly so many people on set today? It felt like to took forever for him to get from the shed set to Tyler's trailer on the back lot. But he knew he needed to hurry, he'd seen it in his co-star's eyes and as good of an actor as Tyler was, he hadn't been faking those emotions. That shit was real.

Skipping over niceties, Michael pulled open the door to Tyler's trailer and rushed in, skidding to a halt Michael gasped. He hesitated for all of two seconds before his body kicked into gear. He rushed across the room and pulled Tyler's hands away from his tear stained face.

“Hey hey, Tyler, that's enough, okay?” Michael said, as gently as he could but with enough force so that Tyler knew he was serious. He held the other man's hand firmly in his own as he took in the state of his friend, a friend that he'd come to care very deeply for since they'd met.

Tyler's face was red from where he'd been attempting to rub away the blood splattered across it. The blood splatter that was from Michael Guerin's now battered and disfigured hand. God, how fucked up was that? He knew Carina had fought hard to have that scene filmed but had she not taken into account how either of them would feel about it? The state Tyler was in, he was fucking broken. The tears streaming down his face only added to the pain that Michael felt when he looked at him.

“Tyler. Look at me. Please?” Michael tried, hoping to get Tyler to focus on him and come back from wherever he obviously was because it was not with him in that moment. Michael felt his own resolve begin to crumble. It had been hard enough for him, on his side of things, to film the scene in the shed. To go from such a high for Michael and Alex, to such a low in mere seconds. He had never experienced something like that before. It was draining. His body was screaming at him to sleep. And he would, once he'd taken care of Tyler.

Standing and searching for a cloth to wet, Michael sat himself back down in front of Tyler. He gently grasped the other man's face in one hand and used the cloth to wipe away the blood staining his face. He was careful not to use to much pressure for fear of hurting Tyler. That was the very last thing Michael wanted to do.

“Its okay now. Its over. Carina said one take was all we had to do. They got what they needed. I told her even if it wasn't it would have to be because they couldn't do that to you again, man. That's not, that was too much,” Michael said softly, wiping a bit of splatter out of Tyler's eyebrow. “But I need you to come back to me, okay? You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. I'm okay, if uh, if that's what you're worried about.” Michael cleared his throat nervously, still wiping away the stupid blood splatter on Tyler's face. If anyone ever suggested it again, he was going to raise hell. 

Michael felt tears began to well up in his eyes as he continued to stare into Tyler's unfocused ones. He was at a complete loss. He'd never dealt with anything like this before. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Did he need to call someone? Was this so far beyond his grasp that Tyler needed actual professional help?

“No.” Tyler said, scaring Michael and causing him to jump. Michael realized all at once that he'd still be speaking and that he'd asked that out loud. When he focused enough back on Tyler he realized that even though his eyes were still a little glazed over and very much still wet from crying, they were no longer as unfocused as they'd just been.

“Fuck. Don't do that to me,” Michael said, one hand now grasped tightly to Tyler's shirt, the shirt he was still wearing from the shed scene. Michael just noticed that he hadn't changed out of his clothes once he'd made it back from set. “Don't check out on me like that. You can't do that, Tyler, do you hear me? You can't scare me like that.”

“I'm sorry,” Tyler said, voice just little more than a broken whisper and Michael hurried to gather him into his arms. He didn't think they'd hugged before, not as Michael and Tyler. He'd obviously had Tyler in his arms more than once as Alex but this was different. This felt like more. Michael couldn't gloss over how right it felt, holding Tyler. He hated himself in that moment for enjoying how it felt to have this man in his arms. Was that taking advantage of the situation? Fuck. How was he supposed to know this shit?

“You know you're still talking out loud, right?” Tyler asked and Michael once again jumped in surprise. He attempted to pull himself out of Tyler's arms, only to find himself unable to. “Just, please don't. Stay.” There was no way Michael could let go, not with how broken Tyler sounded so he scooted closer and tightened his arms just enough until he felt Tyler sigh and relax into his hold.

“What can I do?” Michael asked as quietly as he could, as to not startle Tyler.

“This.” Tyler replied. “Just this.” So Michael did. He eventually shifted enough to where he was leaning back enough for Tyler to rest comfortably against him. It didn't take long before Tyler's breathing to even out and him to fall asleep. Once he realized that Tyler felt safe enough to fall asleep, Michael joined him soon after.

When Michael woke some time later it was to a gentle caress on his face. Blinking his eyes open, he couldn't help but smile at Tyler, who in turn was smiling down at him. Gone were the red steaks of blood covering his face. Gone was the startling redness from where he'd attempted to scrub the fake blood off himself. The glossy, unfocused look in his eyes was also gone and for that Michael thanked a God he hadn't prayed to in years.

“Hey,” Michael said as he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Guess I needed that a little more than I thought.” He chuckled a humorless laugh.

“We both did.” Tyler said and Michael took notice that he'd finally changed out of Alex's clothes and into one of his own soft looking hoodies. “I just, I need to say thank you, for what you did.” He said and Michael frowned, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

“Thank me? Uh, no you don't. No thanks necessary. That was, man that was fucking intense, okay? I wasn't about to leave you alone after that. I mean, I didn't exactly wanna be by myself either but I knew it hit you harder, I saw the look in your eyes. I'm just sorry it took me as long as it did to get to you.” Michael dropped his gaze, half in shame and half in embarrassment. He should have gotten to Tyler quicker. He'd needed him and he'd let him down by getting caught up with fucking makeup and-

“Do you even realize that you're continuously talking out loud when you think you're not?” Tyler asked and Michael's head jerked up in surprise, his eyes wide in shock because damn it, no, he didn't. Apparently that only happened around Tyler.

“Sorry.” Michael muttered, refusing to meet Tyler's gaze. Tyler's light huff of laughter caught him off guard and gave him no choice but to look up. Seeing Tyler smile made something flutter in Michael's stomach and he'd be damned if he didn't feel like the seventeen year old he was made up to look like in that exact moment.

“You're ridiculous,” Tyler said and Michael could hear the smile in his voice. He couldn't help but smile himself. He blamed Tyler. It was impossible not to smile when you were around him. “But in all seriousness, and I mean this, Michael. Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did. I wasn't in a good place in that moment. You pulled me out of it. I didn't know what I needed but I'm glad it ended up being you.”

Michael opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by a gentle press of lips against his own. He gasped, in obvious surprise but didn't hesitate to press back against Tyler's lips. It was nothing more than lips pressing against lips but it was everything as far as Michael was concerned. It was tame compared to the kiss Guerin and Alex had shared on set but it was so much more from where Michael was sitting. When Tyler pulled back and broke the kiss, Michael gasped again, this time in an attempt to catch the breath he was sure the other man had stolen right out of his lungs.

“What... was that for?” Michael asked, eyes wide and bright and Tyler smiled.

“That is something I've been wanting to do since the first day I met you,” Tyler admitted and Michael couldn't remember ever feeling so shocked. “But I wasn't sure how you'd react. After today, I was pretty sure I had my answer.”

“I don't even know how to respond to that.” Michael said, nervously laughing as he ran a hand through his messy curls. “You're... you. Why the fuck would you want to do that with me?”

“I don't know if its more sad or adorable that you don't know how precious you are.” Tyler said with a smile.

“I take full offense to that.” Michael said with a scowl and Tyler grinned. “Asshole.” He said with a laugh because there was no way he couldn't laugh with Tyler looking at him like he was now, smiling that beautiful smile, the one that anyone on the receiving end knew they were blessed to be getting.

“Now, do you accept my thanks or are you going to keep acting like what you did didn't mean anything? Because, and you can close your mouth right now,” Tyler said and Michael snapped his mouth closed. “It meant more than you could possibly know. Do you have any idea... all I could see was that hammer coming down, over and over again and I knew, realistically I knew that it wasn't real but I kept feeling it, the blood splattering on my face and all I could think about was how it was your blood and how I had just froze and how I should have helped you. My mind kept screaming that it wasn't real, that it was just acting but what I was seeing looked so real that it was overriding what my brain was telling me.” Even as Tyler explained what he'd experienced during their scene in the shed, Michael felt himself become sicker and sicker. It was worse than he'd thought.

“I'm so sorry.” Michael said and he felt his eyes fill with tears again. There was no use in trying to fight them, not at this point.

“There's no way I can do that again. I can't physically make my body, or my mind, go through that scene again. This was already too much today, I honestly don't know what anymore would do to me.” Tyler admitted, almost as if he were ashamed and Michael was not having any of that. He jumped up from where he was sitting and gently grasped Tyler's face in his hands.

“I told you this, before, when you were out of it but I already told them that you weren't. That once was already too much. Carina said they got all that they needed anyway but that's beside the point. I told her it was too much. But its over. I promise you. No more. I'll fucking burn that stupid shed down to the ground myself if I have to.” Michael swore vehemently as he pulled a shaking Tyler into his arms.

“You really would, wouldn't you?” Tyler asked, a humorless laugh escaping him as he wrapped his arms tightly around Michael's neck.

“Fuck the network, I absolutely would.” Michael promised and he would to, if Tyler asked it of him. 

“Thank you.” Tyler said once again, this time whispering it softly into his ear. Despite everything, Michael couldn't help the involuntary shiver his body did. He groaned. He really hated himself sometimes. “I didn't realize the effect I had on you.” Tyler's words sent a whole new chill down Michael's spine this time and as he pulled back, he couldn't help but let his lips brush against Tyler's.

“You have no idea,” Michael heard himself admit, startled by his own admittance. 

“I think, if we weren't so completely exhausted after the day we just had, I'd say fuck it and let you show me but, maybe now isn't the best time.” Tyler said with a tentative smile and Michael hated how right he was. Loosening his hold, Michael moved to take a step back from Tyler, only to have the other man tighten his own hold on him. “But that doesn't mean I want you to leave. We're both done for the day and I just want to go home, but I don't want to be alone. I really would like it if you came home with me. Maybe stayed the night? We could have dinner, get to know each other even better than we already do and, after a good nights sleep where I invite you into my bed and let you be the big spoon, we go from there in the morning?” Tyler suggested and Michael suddenly had the urge to both call him mama to tell her he'd just won the lottery and check to make sure he wasn't actually asleep because surely he was dreaming. Tyler's snicker alerted him to the fact that he was, of course, doing it again.

“I mean, you can always call your mom on the way to my place. I have no problem with that. And I promise you, you are not dreaming.” Tyler said with a smile and fuck, there was that damn feeling in his stomach again. Maybe his mom would know what it meant. Michael was definitely calling her. Later. Or tomorrow. Sometime soon.

“You can drop that smug grin, you jerk,” Michael mumbled, even as he felt himself begin to blush. Fuck it. He really was seventeen again. “But uh, yes? To all of that. I don't wanna be alone tonight either.” With a smile so bright Michael was sure it could over power the damn sun if he tried, he let himself be led from the trailer in the direction of Tyler's car. As he felt Tyler's hand slip into his and their finger's lace together, Michael smiled. If Guerin and Alex couldn't get their happy ending just quite yet, maybe Michael and Tyler could, as sappy as that sounded.

“Michael?” Tyler's voice interrupted Michael's thoughts. The smirk on his face made Michael groan in frustration. 

“Damn it!” Michael exclaimed. “Again?”

“You're adorable.” Tyler said as he pulled Michael into his side and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. “You and your sappy side. Don't worry. I like it.” Michael groaned as Tyler wrapped an arm around his shoulders. As emotionally draining as their day had been, if they all ended like this, Michael knew he could get used to it quick. He found himself more than okay with that.


End file.
